mr and mrs Uchiha
by hinata1997
Summary: In a world where ninjas stop existing , some are still there . They are the world most deadly assasins , their identity is a secret even from each other . meet mr and mrs Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's hinata1997 so this is a new story inspired from a movie , i've been thinking of doing this story a long time ago so the main paring will be sasuhina . Enjoy.

' ': thoughts/ « »: speeches

/.

Chapter 1

Sasuke stared at the clock hanged on the wall in front of him , it seems like time was slower , he then glanced at his wife sitting in the chair beside him , she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw in his life , how much he loves her! He never thought that one day , he the great Uchiha Sasuke will ever marry or even fall in love , and he's pretty sure she loves him back , then what are they doing in the marriage counselor's office . The young woman entered the room ,she has blond hair tied in a high ponytail , she took a seat in front of the couple , looked down at her block note then said : « well, mr and mrs...Uchiha, my name is ino yamanaka»

«I'm Sasuke Uchiha »

«and I'm Hinata Hyuga »said Hinata with a lovely smile

«Uchiha!...Hinata Uchiha»corrected Sasuke

«whatever »responded Hinata

«ok...so there's some tension in the air and that's why we're here to solve those little problems » said ino with a lovely smile

'Heh little problems you say you have no idea how it's complicated' thought Sasuke smirking to himself

«ok first let me say we don't need to be here»said Sasuke annoyed

«so you have been married five years»said ino with a serious voice , the fashionable glasses she just weared gave her a more mature look

«six»replied Hinata quickly

«five,six years , so this is like a check up for us»said Sasuke smirking to hinata he still hadn't forgive her for dragging him here a smirk which hinata had ignored

«very well then, let's begin , on a scale from 1 to 10 how happy are you as a couple?»questioned ino still keeping her serious look

«eight»responded Hinata quickly

«wait...ten being perfectly happy ...and one being totally miserable or?»asked Sasuke glimpsing to his wife

«just respond instinctively »said the blonde

«ok...eight»said Sasuke this time looking directly to his wife that just nodded in approval

«how often do you have sex?»asked the therapist

«I don't understand your question!»said Hinata trying to hide her embarrassment

«yeah... I'm lost...is that a 1 to 10 thing?»asked Sasuke

«as one very little or one nothing because technically speaking zero will be nothing?»said Hinata turning her conclusion to a question

«that's right...and so what ten?»said Sasuke rubbing the back of his neck

«constant...not stopping for like»said Hinata looking at her husband's face with smile her cheeks flushing slightly

«nine?»said Sasuke facing ino

«eight or maybe six»said Hinata

«ok not six we are not that miserable»said Sasuke turning his gaze to his wife again

«it's not a 1 to 10 question, it's just as simple as that how often you have sex?»affirmed ino

There was a long silence as hinata stared at her foot and Sasuke find the wall a more interesting subject

«how about this week?»asked the yamanaka

«including the weekend?»said Sasuke without realizing that he said it out loud

«sure»answered the therapist with hope , a hope that vanished quickly as she felt the awkward silence between the couple

«I think it's time we start the individual therapy, i will start with you mrs Uchiha»said ino , the two women watched as the stoic Uchiha left the room then looked at each other

«so mrs Uchiha if I'm well informed you are the one who asked for this therapy »started ino

«yes»answered Hinata playing with her weeding ring as she remembered the happiest day of her life

«and why did you think you needed a therapy couple ?»

«well...there's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up with everything that we don't say to each other...what is that called?»answered the blue haired woman with a sad smile still not leaving her ring alone

«marriage,it's called marriage»said ino with a smile«what don't you say to each other?»continued the young therapist

«ahhh...~a little laughter~ emf»the question just caught Hinata out of guard

«how honest are you with him?»asked ino with another serious face

«pretty honest , it's not like i lie to him or something , it's just that we have our little secrets, everybody has secrets»said Hinata with a smile . After writing something down the young yamanaka asked Hinata to switch places with her husband . The young man walked in the room as he passed by his wife he remembered the first time he walked pass her that moment when his heart stopped for the very first time just for a second, for a moment of a blink everything has changed. Without realizing it Sasuke was already sitting on the chair and bombarded by questions, questions he only responded by nodding or hnning he than said with his cold voice «ok let me make it clear, i love my wife...but sometimes...i fell like...ugh»

«you probably feel like you're the only ones experiencing this , but there are millions of couples that have exactly the same problem»said ino with a reassuring smile

'Heh, yeah right if you only knew, we have nothing to do with a normal couple' thought Sasuke, he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of the door that opened revealing his wife , she set next to him in the other chair , avoiding his stare

«so i have a last question for you two describe how you first met»said ino

«oh it was in colombia»answered Hinata with a smile

«yeah five years ago»finished Sasuke

«six»said Hinata with a little angry tone

«right, five six years ago»said Sasuke realizing the huge mistake he just made 'troublesome woman!what in the world was I thinking when i said yes ' he then remembered his first meeting with Hinata, a smirk appeared on his lips at the memory...

/

Ok so that's all for the first chapter i'll try to update as soon as possible , please leave a review, I know the first one isn't that interesting but there will be more interesting chapters, I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i hope i wasn't to long , so thank you so much for following my story , any suggestions are welcome, I hope I won't disappoint you ok so now let's move to the story

""Speaking/ ''thoughts

Ps :thanks for the advice **HimeHaeDen**

/

**Chapter2**

Sasuke was facing the receptionist who was flirting with him but he wasn't focusing with her he was looking at the picture on his phone

'i'm here to work , not get laid'thought Sasuke rolling his eyes at the squealing brunette in front of him, she was acting like a teenager, he looked back at his phone to send a message when he heard the sound of high heel shoes .

You see Sasuke has developed a sharp hearing ability due to his "work" , the sound was very clear

'Hnn very confident footsteps' thought Sasuke smirking he then raised his head to see whose footsteps were those

And there she was standing, she was gorgeous , she was wearing a white long skirt along with a halter white top, her dark blue hair was landing gently on her naked back as she looked to the reception with her so hypnotizing lavender eyes

Hinata walked through the hotel hall she can still hear the sound of the planes passing . it's true that there was a war but she never expected the country to be so calm . she looked around , her gaze stopped at a very handsome man standing a few steps away , he was in good shape 'hot' thought Hinata . The blunette eyed him , with his way of standing she can say he's a quite confident guy 'ehh another arrogant guy !'

"Seniora! Esta sola?"(translation: are you traveling alone miss?)said a Colombian man stopping hinata's analyzing thoughts but Hinata didn't answer him , even though learning languages was part of her job she always sucks in spanish , the man kept asking the same question as he tightened his grip on the weapon on his hand

Hinata knew she was going into trouble , she herself tightened on the sharp item she was holding in her back

"No , està conmigo!" Said Sasuke walking toward the blue haired girl (translation: no she's with me)

The handsome man came near Hinata putting his hand on her back which caused Hinata to a have a shiver, the Colombian man smiled to the 'couple' as they passed walking him

"Just keep walking, and act normally "whispered Sasuke

They were walking quietly when they heard the policemen scream "hey!" , without realizing it both of them were running , they entered a room quickly and closed the door , placing one ear on the door Hinata heard footsteps passing before exhaling in relief

She turned around to see the handsome guy staring at her

"So who come a girl like you traveling on her own in Colombia"said Sasuke with a smirk

"I'm big enough to take care of my self mr..."

"Sasuke Uchiha "said the raven-haired boy Sasuke wasn't much of a flirting guy he just thought 'why do i need to be so serious, I'll finish my job then have some fun'

"For my defense I forgot my identity papers in my baggages that's why the police was after me " answered the girl pulling Sasuke from his thoughts

"Emm interesting"said Sasuke putting both his hands on the door trapping the girl

"So aren't you going to thank your rescuer?"said Sasuke still keeping his smirk

"You just spoke a sentence in spanish, I wouldn't call that a rescue" said Hinata with a glare

"If you're feeling so needy Uchiha-san why don't you go to the receptionist I know she'll be happy having to entertain you"finished the blunette moving away his arm before opening the door

" are you sure?" Asked the Uchiha making fun of her

" i was right you're just as arrogant as I thought, adios jerk"said Hinata before closing the door

Sasuke was still standing there no girl has ever rejected him , they usually be screaming and begging him to look at them 'well that's a new one'

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke walked around the restaurant looking for a place, why in hell has he chosen the only restaurant with no empty seats

When he suddenly bumped into someone

"Hey can't you look where you're going"said the girl

"Well , hello stranger we meet again " said Sasuke with a smirk

"Uchiha-san , looks like you enjoy running into me"said the blunette almost smirking

"It's not me who's running after you it's fate who keeps putting you into my way"answered Sasuke

"I'm sorry but I don't believe in things such as fate or destiny " said Hinata

"Excuse me señorita, i have found and empty table for you"said a waiter interrupting their conversation

" i was here first"glared Sasuke to the poor guy

"Yes but I have important matters to take care of , i can't wait " said Hinata glaring to the Uchiha

"Emm...m-maybe y-you could s-share the table"stuttered the waiter interrupting their glaring contest

"Emf...fine"said the girl braking the eye contact with Sasuke

"Hn"said Sasuke following the waiter around the restaurant

the table for two was next to the window ,the view was amazing , you can see the beach from here ,some people were making a huge fire and dancing around it along with the musicians playing but you can hardly here it due to the noise in the restaurant

Sasuke was now sitting in front of the girl whom he realized don't know the name , but doesn't really matter

"So Uchiha-san did you get laid yet?"said Hinata smiling

'Well that's a way to break the ice' thought Sasuke as the waiter put the plates in front of them

"I'm not here to get laid" answered Sasuke with a cold voice

"Really!because your actions says the opposite " said Hinata before putting the fork in her mouth

"When i said to thank me I really meant to thank me"said Sasuke with a smirk

"Mheh"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"And for the distance thing , I wanted to a have closed look on your face"said Sasuke still smirking

"And so did you like what you saw?"said the blunette teasing him

"You should never judge a book by its cover"said Sasuke sarcastically , but the girl wasn't listening anymore she was looking from the window, she was looking at the people dancing,well that was Sasuke thought , but she was actually looking at a women playing with her daughter on the beach , and she thought maybe if her mother didn't die she would have chosen a different path

**Flashback**

_"Why are you here?your father had make it clear to you not to come and see me" said neji hinata's cousin _

_"I'm here to be your new disciple " said Hinata with watery eyes _

_"And why's that?"_

_"He thinks I'm worthless...worthless like my mother, he always had wanted a boy , he says that a girl can't be a good ninja, but he's wrong, I'm gonna prove it "_

_" the world is very cruel it won't go easy on you , you will have to kill , to murder , you who can't even crush a bug do you think you will be able to handle this?"_

_"It doesn't matter anymore they took what i have most precious, when you see your own father kill your mother nothing matters"said Hinata with a weak voice _

_"And you want to belong to a world like this"said neji turning his head away his little cousin had always suffered and he wants to protect her he have promised to his father _

_"If you really care then make me your student, soon or later the elders are going to decide that i'm in the clans way and they gonna order my death , so help me prove them wrong "_

_"And what next?"_

_"I will join the kunochi organization and will be a skilled ninja who kill only murderers"_

_"Lesson number 1 never trust anyone , doubt your own relatives"said neji wiping away the tears on the girl's cheek_

_**End flashback **_

Sasuke eyed the girl in front of him , she was so sad , her beautiful face can carry well the emotions, she can easily make your heart melt , but why was she sad?

"Hey don't you think it's a bit noisy " said Sasuke pulling her from her deep thoughts

"Hn"answered Hinata showing the guy she was listening

"Let us get out of here"said Sasuke standing

" let us?"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

"Yes, you still didn't thank me, let's go to the beach "answered Sasuke holding out his hand

"Ok"said Hinata smiling

Sasuke was pulling the girl out of the restaurant toward the beach , there was a bar over there so he sat with her

They had a couple of drinks while the music was playing, they didn't talk much , well basically Sasuke wasn't of the talkative type and it didn't bother Hinata

"I thought you said you had something important to do"said Sasuke as he found that the silence was becoming awkward

"So it talks!"said Hinata raising an eyebrow

She stood up her glass of whiskey still in hand , passing next to Sasuke she whispered "i bet it can't dance "

Hinata walked toward the fire where couples were dancing passionately, took a sip of her drink before throwing it in the fire in a very seductive way causing the fire to burn higher

With a smirk on his lips Sasuke followed her , and they began to dance , putting his hands on her waist to pull her closer , they danced to the rhythm of the music which was very slow and sensational

He turned her around and was not holding her from behind as he whispered " you're pretty bold today , I like this side of you better than the aggressive you"

"And you are less arrogant then I thought, and a pretty good dancer too,charming"said Hinata now facing him her hands around his neck

They kept dancing until they were alone , they didn't notice the beach was empty, they didn't notice neither that the music was over , they kept dancing without music, without focusing what was around them , without time or space

Both were hypnotized by the others eyes she kept looking into his dark ones and he kept looking into her pure ones

Even when it started raining, and that without realizing it they shared a kiss ,like they were used to it ,no one was surprised though , it's like time has stopped, has frozen .

Only to the sound of the girl's phone they broke the kiss smiling to each other as they realize they were socked to the bones

"I have to go"said Hinata looking at her feet

"Will i see you again?"asked Sasuke raising her chin to him with one hand and holding her hand with the other

"I don't know, maybe , I'm really late , i have to go " said Hinata, slipping her hand from his gently, she began to run

"Wait I don't even know your name "yelled Sasuke so she can hear him

She turned around for a moment and smiled "it's Hinata...Hinata Hyuga "she said before disappearing throw the darkness of the night

'Hinata...what a lovely name' thought Sasuke smiling to himself

/

**Omg I finished it I hope you liked it i'm not sure if it's good enough well at least I'm satisfied with the end of the chapter. **

**Anyway see you next time I'll try to update soon, leave reviews pls :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you are excited because this is chapter 3 , a big thumb up for HimeHaeDen **

**/**

**Chapter 3**

Hinata was resting on her hotel room after she took a shower , last night was very tiring for her even though she was the youngest kunochi in her family since generation, yes she was a skilled ninja , she did surprise a lot of people especially her father, he never thought she would be so good in the "family business ", but he never was proud of her , he still thinks she's a shame to the family only because of her gender

She closed her eyes as the memories of last night started to fill her mind up

**Flashback**

_Hinata was fighting more then twelve men, her plan didn't turn out as she expected it , it seems that they have been alerted about her little visit. This is probably the longest mission ever it started at midnight and it's now 9am ,She had fulfilled the mission successively and now was trying to find a way out after her enemies has discovered she killed their leader ._

_'Good thing I wore a mask or they probably discover who i am' thought Hinata kicking one man on the face with her leg_

_The young girl jumped on a table as an armed man was purchasing her , he threw some knifes but she avoided them easily thanks to her byakugan , an old ninja technique used by her family since generations. She pulled out her kunai and threw it on the man who fell immediately, when suddenly her phone rung , well generally she wouldn't answer but it was a private number 'maybe it's lady tsunade '_

_"Hello"said the girl _

_"Hey it's me " said the voice from the other line_

_"Sasuke !"said Hinata with a lightning voice _

_"I see your happy to hear my voice "said Sasuke _

_"Wait how did you get my phone number?"asked Hinata as she roll down to avoid being hit by a sword _

_"I have my ways" he said _

_"Impressive " answered Hinata she was smiling forgetting that she was still in the battle _

_"I'm like you Hinata, I don't believe in fate and destiny, before you disappear last night you said we'll meet again and I don't want it to be accidental "said Sasuke with a smirk _

_"It's only 9 am , i see I was on your mind all night long like you were in mine " said Hinata before realizing she said that loudly _

_On the other line a smile has appeared on Sasuke lips , he was about to say something but he heard a huge crash on the other line_

_"Hey what are you doing? Are you fighting or something?"said Sasuke raising an eyebrow _

_"Fighting!whaaat!...that's ridiculous,i'm just...hold on a second "answered the girl nervously before knocking out one enemy _

_"Emm..I'm just ...babysitting " she said_

_"Babysitting!in the morning?"said Sasuke _

_"No till the morning, a friend has asked me to take care of her brothers and they're quite noisy "_

_"Em i see , so i was wandering if i can see you in the afternoon?"_

_"Oh... I.."_

_"Hello Hinata?are you still their?"_

_the call has ended one of the men has kicked the phone from Hinata's hand causing it to fall into pieces _

_"Arghh ,how dare you,DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S HARD TO FIND A NICE GUY NOWADAYS!"screamed Hinata in anger , her phone was broken and she didn't even answer Sasuke. She was now pissed ,her byakugan was fully activated,she attacked with no mercy and no holding back _

_**End of flashback **_

_Hinata _opened her eyes to look at the clock , it was midday, there are still hours before her date with Sasuke 'wait what ?date!' The girl's cheeks were warm just with the mention of the word , she didn't have a serious relationship since high school, she did had dates but only with guys her family wanted her to meet, and after she decided to leave the house she didn't really care about dating 'but he didn't hear my answer, what if he thinks I didn't agree and we didn't choose the place '

With determination she stood up walked out of the room and went to the reception , with a kind smile she asked the man standing behind the computer if she could have Sasuke's Uchiha room number, the guy melting from her beauty gave it to her immediately. She went to the room wrote on a paper and sledded it under the door , then left satisfied with her action .

**Xoxoxoxoxo(meanwhile)**

Sasuke was standing in front of the big building, to his big surprise it was surrounded by the police, he went to the crowd to see what was going on

"What happened?"said a woman, Sasuke was now listening carefully

"The head of this company was murdered"answered another woman

"How terrible!"commented an old lady

"Not only was he murdered ,some employees are dead and some are badly injured "said a man

"It seems more like a massacre!"

"They deserve it don't you know they sell weapons to our enemies just to favor a new war , ehh we are not even done with this one"commented another

"Hey look over there they're getting out another cadaver "

"It's not another cadaver, there's only one death the other are just injured or knocked out ,please people stop gossiping "yelled one officer

Sasuke looked at the man on the bed , he wasn't dead just having a kunai on his chest 'wait what?a kunai!ninjas'

Sasuke walked away and pulled out his phone

"Hello , it seems like we have a problem " said Sasuke

"Yes i'm watching the news, we have competition "said the other voice from the other line

/

**Ok , I finally finished this chapter I've written it like 3 times ****,****always changing my mind , well it's supposed to be longer but I think some suspense won't hurt you ;) , well anyway I'll promise more Sasuhina progress in the next chapter, spectacular progress , just leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys are so amazing , i'm so sorry for posting this late it just i had exams and I also was a bit depressed because naruto has ended:( but that's why we have fanfictions so our stories will never end and so that we can choose the perfect end , now up to the story **

**/**

**Chapter 4**

Sasuke opened his hotel room, as he walked in, he saw a paper on the floor , he picked it up , a smirk has appeared on his lips as he read what was written on it : _it's Hinata sorry for not calling you back , if you still want to meet me i'll be on the beach where we danced _

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Hinata was looking at the sunset on the dark blue sea ,the braids of her indigo hair was on the sides of her cheeks 'I shouldn't have come, he won't come'

She turned around to leave and bumped into someone "I'm sorry "said Hinata before raising her head from the hard chest , it was Sasuke

"Hey you came"said Hinata with a smile

"I'm the one who asked you out, remember!"said Sasuke with a smirk

"So it's a date then?"asked Hinata

"Hn, so what are we doing ?"said Sasuke

"Emm...I thought...you were the one"said a confused Hinata

"Relax, I'm just kidding " said an amused Sasuke

"So where are you taking me today?"asked Hinata as she started to walk

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise"said Sasuke holding Hinata's hand 'pff I'm being ridiculous,why am I even holding the girl's hand ?wait why am I even here?'thought Sasuke, he then looked at the excited girl next to him and remembered why he came

(A few minutes later)

"A FUNFAIR!"said Hinata with a wide smile

"I knew you'd like it , but I didn't expect that reaction "said Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"It's because i never went to one before "said Hinata with a blush

"Seriously you never went to a funfair when you were a child "said Sasuke taking Hinata's hand and walking in

"It's because my mother died when i was young "said Hinata with a sad smile

"I'm sorry " said Sasuke realizing his mistake

"It's ok, oh come on we are here to have fun"said Hinata with a smile

She dragged Sasuke around, they first ate pop corn , they shared a cotton candy, well it's Hinata that insisted on that , they are now in front of a shooting game

"Let me guess you want me to win you a teddy bear "said Sasuke rolling his eyes,why don't he even get out of here ? 'because you're the one who asked for this, remember 'said a tiny voice in Sasuke's head

He shoot the targets easily and took the little teddy bear and gave it to the girl, with a smile Hinata accepted it

"You know Sasuke-san winning the price for the girl is so cliché nowadays, let's play against each other , the loser will have to pay "

"Pay for what?"asked Sasuke

"The winner will decide "said Hinata taking the water gun between her hands

"Ok , but i won't go easy on you "said Sasuke with a smirk

"You shouldn't underestimate me"answered Hinata

**Flashback **

_**"**__You shouldn't underestimate me Itachi " said a young Sasuke _

_"I'm not underestimating you, it's just you are too young to hit that number of targets " said Itachi poking his little brother's forehead _

_"You were younger when you broke this record" said Sasuke crossing his arms on his chest _

_He then took a position, he focused all his chakra on his feet and jumped high, he pulled out his shurikens and throw them. He then landed on the ground breathing hardly due to his efforts _

_"That's great Sasuke you hit most of them"said Itachi prasing his brother _

_'But not all of them, I'll never be as good as my older brother 'thought Sasuke _

_**End of flashback **_

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts with the sound of the machine dinging, Hinata has won , yes he wasn't focusing but a skilled ninja can't be defeated that easily " and one big teddy bear for the pretty lady" said the man giving to the girl her price

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"asked Sasuke taking away the tiny bear he won earlier to her , it was little compared to the one she just won .

"Hey!i want that back, you take this one _"_said Hinata giving him the huge teddy bear

"Wait so you won that for me , that's surely not cliché at all"said Sasuke with a smirk

The couple walked side by side in silence well , they were silent but there was a lot of squealing fangirls around them admiring the handsome didn't really bother Hinata but it did bother Sasuke that's why he put his arms around Hinata's waist and hold her firmly, Hinata couldn't help but blush , she had overcome her stutter when she was a teenager but any sort of physical contact with a man will always have that effect on her except maybe for an enemy

Sasuke looked at her flashed face , a smirk appeared on his lips 'am I making her nervous?' He let go of her , looked at his swatch then said

"We have to go now or we're going to miss it"

"Miss what?"asked Hinata confused as she was pulled by Sasuke

"The surprise, I told you about"answered the raven haired man

They arrived to a big wheel , Sasuke paid the man and told him something while Hinata was still confused. They took a seat together as the machine started to work , the spinning motion was slow

"Did I tell you i'm afraid of highs ?" Said Hinata as she grabbed Sasuke's arm firmly

"Well I never thought a girl like you would be afraid of highs"said Sasuke looking at her

"A girl like me?"frowned Hinata

"Yes a dangerous girl " said Sasuke with almost a cold voice

"Dangerous?"asked Hinata eyes wide

"You are dangerous when you smile " said Sasuke this time looking away

"How's that?"asked Hinata with a relief for a moment she thought he had discovered her secret

"Your sudden smiles always surprise me. They're interesting but dangerous enough to make my heart race"said Sasuke with a slight blush , still looking away

'Oww that's cute!so he do have a soft side after all' thought Hinata

The silence between them was broken by the sound of the machine that stopped , they were in the hair, they could see all the city from this point , it was dark you hardly can see the buildings

"What happened, why did it stop?"asked Hinata looking down

"It's ok just enjoy the view, I thought of showing you this the first time I saw you smile " said Sasuke with a calm voice

'Show me what?'thought Hinata . She immediately had her answer, suddenly the dark city lightened up, every building , every street had his lights on , it was amazing, that magical moment was just so perfect that it made Hinata smile like the happy child she never was

"I visited Colombia when i was a child and i had a fight with my older brother so i run away from the hotel,it was getting dark so i hided in this big wheel ,and when i arrived to this spot , this happened and i was so happy of the spectacle that I forgot my anger "said Sasuke with a faint smile

"Sasuke that's...Amazing!i really love it "said Hinata still amazed

"When i first saw you smile , i had the idea of showing you this place"said Sasuke this time facing Hinata

"Do you know you're a charmer?do you always say those kind of things ?"asked Hinata

"Really if I'm a charmer, then you must be a witch because you cursed a spell on me Hinata Hyuga "answered Sasuke

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Sasuke was now taking Hinata to her room , they had a lovely afternoon, after leaving the fun fair they went to a little restaurant and had dinner, they were silent but this silence wasn't akward

After a few moments they reached Hinata's room, the blunette opened the door then looked at Sasuke

"Thanks for everything you've done today " said Hinata with a smile

"By the way you won in the shouting game so what are you asking for?"said Sasuke putting his arm on the hard wooden door

"Emm, I have no idea , what would you ask for?"said Hinata

"I'll probably want this " said Sasuke before leaning down and gently pressing his lips on her soft ones, the contact gave Hinata a shiver

"I'll tell you when i made up my mind"said Hinata before going in her room and closing the door leaving a smirk on Sasuke's lips. She leaned against the door blushing hardly, she took a breath then opened the door again , Sasuke was still standing there , she said with a smile

"Emm i wanted to tell you that...this is so much more from what I wanted to tell you " she pulled his face closer to her and pushed her lips hardly on his which caused Sasuke's face to redden , he didn't expect that one coming, circling her waist with his arms Sasuke pushed his tongue into Hinata's mouth, whom arms were around his neck, he then pushed her inside the room still not breaking the passionate kiss . Finally gasping for air he said "you have no idea what you're putting yourself through "said Sasuke his forehead glued to hers

"You neither " said Hinata unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt

He hold her in the air as she circles his waist with her legs, closing the door he carried her to the bed , at that moment when love just bloomed , both didn't know the huge step full of risk they just took together.

/

**Ahhhh finally the end, I really thought i'll never finish that one , leave reviews, oh sorry for the mistakes if there's any , anyway i hope you liked it please leave reviews to encourage me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it's me again, I apologize again for my mistakes, English isn't my first language :p , thanks for the remark Queenies , i hope my errors weren't so shocking.**

**Anyway now let's go to the story**

**/**

In the quiet room, filled up with the sweet scent of lavender , a sleeping Sasuke was lying on the bed , eyes shot as the sunlight slipped from the open window .

The handsome young man woke up he felt warm , a smile has appeared on his lips as he saw the beauty sleeping next to him, maybe it was Sasuke's imagination but it seemed like her porcelain skin was even brighter and her blue hair was shining, along with the slight blush on her cheeks .

She was like a falling angel, an angel sleeping next to him , Sasuke had never seen that kind of beauty, so innocent!so pure!

Fully turning himself to the Hyuga who wasn't facing him, he gently brushed her hair from her face, he wanted to have a closer look on that beautiful creature

Hinata opened her eyes, she wasn't fully awake, well at least she knew she was feeling good, very good, everything seemed so right

"Hey there"said Sasuke in a whisper

"Good morning, what time is it?"said Hinata yawning, she turned toward him

"It's still early...so how was it?"asked Sasuke in a playful way

"It was magical " answered Hinata before going back to sleep, she was very tired due to last night's activities

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hinata opened her eyes , looking around, the room was empty, she rose herself from the bed , covered her naked body and went to the bathroom, still no sign of Sasuke , she felt disappointed , going back to the bed she throw her exhausted body on it and buried her face on her hands 'i'm such a fool, I shouldn't trust anybody, after he got what he wanted he left'thought Hinata

Suddenly the door was open revealing Sasuke, he was holding a plate full of food on his hands

"I see you are awake"said Sasuke

"I thought you left?"said Hinata with a bit of hope

"I thought you'd like some breakfast "said Sasuke walking toward her and putting the plate on the bed , with a smile she took the flower from it and smelled it . With such gentleness Sasuke took it back from her hands only to put it in her beautiful messy hair, he then looked at her to see a soft blush on her cheeks it only made his lips burn in desire to kiss her , a desire that have been cut by hinata's lips pressing on his , at that moment he knew he was falling for that stranger, a stranger that he felt like knowing since forever .

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**(Three months later)**

"What!NO WAY HE PROPOSED!"yelled a pink haired girl

"Geez Sakura no need to scream"said Hinata

"And what did you say?how was your reaction?"said the excited woman

"Shit!"cursed Hinata

"What! You replied by shitting"said sakura confused

"No , I said shit because I almost made this place explode, if you didn't notice , I'm working on a new boom, I can't concentrate with you screaming "said Hinata removing the glasses she was wearing, she walked away as her best friend followed her

"And what about your identity?"asked sakura

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o( at the same moment)**

"Marriage won't change anything, my identity will still be a secret"said Sasuke as he threw another kunai

"And how's that ?don't you think your wife will notice your recurring absences "said the blonde

"No she won't, she's the head of a great company so she's busy herself and she thinks I'm a businessman "replied the raven haired man

"What about your family, you know they won't accept an intruder "said naruto Sasuke's best friend and teammate

"They will have to deal with it, I won't let anything happen to Hinata "answered Sasuke as he hit the target for the last time

"Dude!"said naruto grinning

"What?"said Sasuke raising an eyebrow

"You're getting married"answered naruto still keeping his grin

"I know"said Sasuke with a smile

**/**

**Ok guys I really need some suggestions should I write about their crazy wedding day (Hinata meeting with her brother in law, and Sasuke meeting with neji, along with some funny scenes and a fight scene i mean imagine Hinata in her wedding dress kicking some ass, and Sasuke...) well i have a lot of ideas and I'm afraid it will be too long I mean maybe I should just get to the part where they're already married because that's the main topic right?**

**So come on guys, really need some help , give me suggestions, please , i'll be waiting **


End file.
